A cover assembly for enclosing the top open portions of the boat.
In the prior art it is old to provide a boat dock that includes an open framework mounting a roof and which may be provided with side walls, and also to mount vertically elevatable craddle devices on the framework of lifting the boat out of the water at a location beneath the roof, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,742. Additionally, it is old to provide a cable assembly that is attached to the four upper corners of an open bottom, rectangular, box shaped hood that is provided for covering an automobile, the lower edges of the hood being attached to a metal frame, and a second cable assembly being connected to the frame for elevating the frame and thereby the lower portions of the hood (see U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,247). Also, it is old to provide a canvas cover for a boat wherein the cover has a draw rope at the peripheral edge thereof for retaining the lower edge portions of the canvas in abutting relationship to the sides of the boat (see U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,152). However, with such prior art cover apparatus it still remains a problem of providing a suitable cover for a boat that has been elevated out of the water by a lift assembly and while the boat is still on the lift assembly, may be easily moved relative to the boat to a position to form a closure extending across the open top of the boat and abutting against the boat to block the movement of dirt, insects, etc. into the interior of the boat, and also that may be easily elevated to a position sufficiently above the boat that a person on the dock adjacent the boat may climb into the boat. In order to overcome problems such as the above, as well as others, this invention has been made.